seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Bon Voyage Part 10
Kent and Jericho look around the room. "So....how the hell do we get out of here? Cause the only way out is the doer that leads to the cells...and I don't think that's an exit." Kent contemplated. Jericho looked up in the sky. "Well...we could always go up." "But I can't fly with these handcuffs on. How are we gonna get up there?" "You can fly?! Since when?" Jericho asked shockingly. "Well.....my powers are as limited as my imagination. I can do whatever I want as long as I can imagine it." Kent explained. Tempest slightly groaned and Kent's smile returned to his face as he stared at Jericho. "No. Not going to happen!" Stated Jericho crossing his arms. "Come on! It's the only way out." "I'd rather die!" Shouted Jericho. Tempest groaned louder and began to slightly move. "Come on Jericho. All you need to do is flirt a bit. That's it. Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeassssseeeeeee?" Begged Kent. "I said no!" "Dammit Jericho! This is an order from your captain!" "I refuse! There is no way I'm flirting with her." "Come on! I won't tell anybody....look it's our only way out. I don't wanna die here cause you were being stubborn. Now flirt with the harpy!" Ordered Kent pointing at the throbbing body of hers. Jericho took a deep breath. "No." - Storm's body laid on the deck. Every few seconds her arm or leg twitched. Her pupils returned to her eyes. All she could she was the deep blue of the sky. Two shadowy figure made their way into her field of vision. They seemed to be talking, but no words were heard. "Who...are....you?" They acknowledged her in shock. They looked at each other then back at Storm. By then, their images became clear. Two marine soldiers were observing her. "Commodore Drew!!" Called one. "I think we found something!" Another figure made its way into Storm's field of vision. A brown haired man, holding a green cat. "Hello." He said. He had a kind smile. "My name is Drew. Whats yours?" No words could escape Storm's mouth. All she could do was make small utters that were barely understandable. Drew scratched his head. "Um sir. We believe that she may be tied with that Kent fellow." Stated a marine. "Oh really? What evidence do you have?" "Ummm...I don't have much sir....but she's on the ship they stole. She must have some ties with him!" "Just because she's on their ship doesn't mean that they're connected. She could be an innocent. We won't know until she can talk...TAKE HER TO THE MEDICAL DECK!!!" Ordered Drew. "Yes sir!!" Saluted the two marines. They picked up Storm and ran to the marine ship at the back of the deck. A small key fell from her. Drew saw this and picked it up. "What're you for? Hmmmm..... Oh well!" He tucked it into his pocket. "SIR!!" Shouted a soldier from the edge of the ship. "I see two members of Kent's crew!! They're lying on the shore!!" "How did we not notice that?!" Drew questioned, running to the edge of the ship. Rhea and Fantasia laid on the sand. Rhea was unconscious and Fantasia was slowly slipping into a dream. "Acquire the pirates immediately." Drew saw the blood that covered their clothes. "They're wounded... Don't hurt them!!" He demanded. "But sir?!" "You heard me! I said don't hurt them! Make sure they're alive!" "But why?!" "To draw Kent to us. He'll do anything to save his crew." - Kent and Jericho stood in the cavern, not a word was said but a feeling of anger filled the area. "Jericho...just forget what happened...you don't even know if it actually happened..just flirt with her. It doesn't have to be much...just enough for her to fly us out of here.." "Why can't you do it?" "Because if she liked me she would'nt have tried to kill me. Now....tell her she's pretty!!" Tempest's body twitched again, and muffled groans were heard from her. "Ya know what...nevermind..I got this." "See..now was that so hard?" Taunted Jericho. Kent stuck his tongue out at Jericho and kept walking to Tempest. He couched down to her and whispered in her ear. "Hey...you alright?" "I-I think so." Her voice was soft and barely noticeable. "You see my friend over there?" "Yes...my future husband..." "Well...he said he'll marry you if you get us out of here." "Really?" Traces of disbelief was heard in her tone. "Yep. I'll make sure of it...and umm...can you show me where the keys to these handcuffs are?" "S-Storm has them....wherever she is....." Tempest struggled to raise. "No..save your energy..just lay here for now.." Tempest nodded and laid back down. Kent rose up and walked back to Jericho. "Well lover boy. We're getting out of here." "Good.." Jericho crossed his arms. "I don't wanna be here longer than I have to." "Problem is.......you're engaged...." Kent sucked on his bottom lip. Category:One Piece 2nd Generation Category:Bon Voyage Arc Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:TrueKing3000